Ned Noachim
Ned Noachim (ネッド・ノアヒム Neddo Noahimu) is an antagonist featured in Zone of the Enders: The Fist of Mars. He works as an assistant for Dezeele Zephyrs, and seems to hold a strong sense of loyalty towards him. Personality Ned displays a radical prejudice towards Martians, as well as a disregard for lives, casually commenting that the government could easily mask anything and killing off one of his own soldiers when pressed to a dead end. He is also shown to be a pervert and a sexist, as he invades the hospital and then demands for the nurses so that he could have his way with them. Ned is stated to completely lack any sort of leadership skills, and has gained his position due to Zephyrs's influence. He also attributes his complex to his past experience, in which he was betrayed by his friends and sent to jail, but does not realize that his actions are inexcusable.Zone of the Enders: The Fist of Mars CharaReference He is also sensitive about his appearance, as when he is revealed to have been a brain wired to a machine, he reacts strongly and does not want others to see his true appearance. Synopsis Background Ned was a leader of the pirate group "Scarface" and that he led a happier life. However, his friends betrayed him in a scheme and Ned was sent to jail. Mebius K. Lylekraft's knowledge of the nickname and Ned's reaction at this nickname hints that Mebius was in some way involved with his gang. Zephyrs would later arrange for Ned to be released from jail, causing Ned to follow him loyally and believe that his friends' betrayal had enlightened him. At some point, Ned also believes himself to have killed Warren Lumenlux. Later UNSF Career Ned was responsible for inspecting the Bonaparte III, though deems the explosion due to engine trouble or misjudgment by the pilot and states that there are no survivors on board. It is hinted from Zephyrs's comments that Ned killed off the other survivors of Bonaparte himself. Ned is introduced as a savage UNSF commander who raids St. Mars hospital in order to take the medicine and have his way with the nurses. However, Ned is forced out of the hospital when BIS arrives and dispatches him. He is hinted to have blown it up to frame BIS afterwards, however. Later, Ned invades Robin O'Connell's research laboratory but is driven off with help from BIS's first Orbital Frame Orcrist. Ned then masks himself as BIS soldier "Den" and kidnaps three orphans from Pandora Frettum and places them into unmanned LEV's set to explode when destroyed in order to sully BIS's name. Furthermore, he included a switch in his LEV that would not only blow up the orphans' LEV's, but would also blow up the orphanage in the sphere. The explosives in the orphans' LEV's, however, are disabled by Warren while the explosives in the orphanage are defused by Ares Enduwa. Trapped in a corner and without any hope of victory, Ned threatens BIS by forcing his own soldiers to explode. However, he is quickly stopped by Cage Midwell, who asks Pharsti to unlock the true abilities of his LEV in order to defeat Ned. The LEV reveals itself as an Orbital Frame and easily out-speeds Ned and dispatches him before he could do any more damage. However, Ned is later revealed to have survived the incident, though only as a brain wired to another machine. Good Ending Path (25-scene) In the good ending path, Ned is wired to Ravana and switches over to BAHRAM of his own volition, stating that he only intends on joining the stronger party. After being defeated near the oxygen plant, Ned calls for an unmanned Orbital Frame to rescue him, but the OF is unable to identify his code and destroys him; whether this was due to damage his frame accumulated or Ares's manipulation is unknown. Bad Ending Path (24-scene) In the bad ending path, Zephyrs initially wires him to HarutMarut and switches him to a Ravana later. Eventually, after Zephyrs betrays the UNSF, Ned switches over to BAHRAM's side, and shows up frequently over the course of BAHRAM's attacks across Hellespontos. After BIS finishes off Ares and his Nerokerubina near the oxygen plants, Ned kidnaps the orphans from Pandora Frettum again. He secures them with Raptors and intends on delivering them to Zephyrs so that they could be put to use in the completed Ifrit's. After his defeat, he manages to do so successfully, though he realizes that Zephyrs had programmed his Ravana to self-destruct after a set amount of damage. Cage's attempt to rescue him fails and Ned dies after Ravana self-destructs. Gallery Ned Noachim2.png Ned Noachim3.png Ned CharaRef1.png Ned CharaRef2.png Ned CharaRef3.png References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters - ZOE: Fist of Mars Category:Character Stub